


Bros, Movies and Kisses

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Black-ish (TV)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Brotherly Bonding, Coming of Age, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Set during Season 1 following the episode "Colored Commentary". Zach joins Junior for a Bro's Night bringing a copy of "Avengers: Age of Ultron" with him. As the night progresses, the two grow closer as they cross boundaries they previously denied and scoffed at. Will it be a One Night Stand or lead to a deeper bond?
Relationships: Andre Johnson Jr/Zach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

They sat on the floor of his bedroom, the bowl of popcorn in Andre Johnson Jr.'s lap.

Zach reached over from some popcorn, blue eyes never leaving the TV. Junior swatted his hand away playfully, eyes focused on the new 𝘈𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 movie 𝘈𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘜𝘭𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯, smiling as he popped another handful into his mouth.

Zach rolled his eyes, settling back against the bed, pointing a finger and almost exclaiming as the Avengers went head-to-head with Ultron's army.

This was their usual Friday Bro Night tradition. It'd started a year ago when Junior had been dumped by a girl he'd been crushing on and he'd come bearing his soul to Zach. Unbeknownst to Junior, Zach had been slightly annoyed with the Latina girl flirting with him and then dating someone else literally split second, but he couldn't turn his Bro away.

He let Junior crash at his house and gave him some 7-UP while he let his frustrations out. After his broken heart had healed, Junior spent more time with Zach going out to play basketball, seeing movies, and playing XBOX games almost every day.

Then, when he began to become hopeful again, Junior would eventually meet "the perfect girl" and gone would be the time with Zach and Bro Night Fridays.

Zach, who should've learned from previous experiences, shrugged it off and put the subject of girls out of his mind, dating and pining for other girls while even loving a few.

As Junior grew out of his 𝘙𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘌𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘴, he became more social and upbeat while he hadn't dated anyone half of the semester.

Carefully, Zach gave in to his requests to hang out and just like it'd started, Bro Night Fridays had returned. He noticed Junior was not as lamenting, less emotionally dramatic, and more hilarious- the Dre he knew and loved. Then again, he'd just turned 13 when he met that girl and perhaps she'd moved on to another sap who'd fallen for her charms.

They'd spent more time together, going places as friends, no feeling of anything more from either of them. Zach joined Junior most weekends at the skater park and Junior had even gone with Zach to his family's BBQ party with the rest of his relatives.

They always used their signature Bro shake when saying "See ya!" and nothing more. Junior slept in Zach's room with him a few times when he'd been too tired or lazy to get up and again, there was nothing more to it. Junior slept next to him like a kitten.

It was easy and more fun than ever spending time with Junior now, he'd turned back to the goofy but awesome friend often helped Zach when he needed it. Junior brought him the answers to the upcoming History test when he was sick and even went over to his house after he finished hockey practice when he thought he left the door unlocked.

The more time they spent together, the more Zach wondered if he would ever be anything more to Dre... but the thought was always shaken from his head, just like it was now with Junior sitting on the bed above him.

Taking another sip of his 𝘊𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘡𝘦𝘳𝘰, Zach noticed it was almost gone, starting to get up to grab another.

The lanky light-skinned boy stopped him with a hand on Zach's right shoulder.

"Do you need another?" he asked, already hopping off the couch, grabbing Zach's empty plastic red cup and taking his soda can out of his hand before he could answer.

"I need more to drink anyways," Junior explained, heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

Zach oddly pictured himself watching Dre filling up his cup and getting him a cold fresh can. Junior looked comfortable moving about his kitchen, knowing where everything was.

Junior jogged back upstairs to his bedroom barefoot, jean shorts covering his swaying hips.

He handed Zach his soda and set his own glass on the bedside table after taking a drink.

Junior picked up the blue 𝘚𝘯𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘦 from his bed but instead of settling down on the bed reclining on his right elbow, he settled down in the middle of the floor, next to Zach.

Covering him lap with the blanket, he settled down against Zach comfortably, not delicately or carefully by any means. Not a word said as they continued watching the movie enthralled.

Zach froze, not expecting it. He waited for Dre's reaction to his quietness but there was none. A shiver trailed down from his neck straight to his heart.

He'd often dated girls who cuddled up with him on the couch or touched his feet under cafeteria lunch tables who'd look at him with a smirk as soon as they did it, wanting to get playful.

Junior had leaned over on him, but had gotten engrossed back in the movie, not paying attention to him. Albeit his dirty blonde hair and dimpled skin did make him attractive.

Zach relaxed, looking back at the movie, trying not to think of Junior's warm caramel body pressed against him. He'd slept in bed with him before after hours playing 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘋𝘶𝘵𝘺 and it hadn't meant anything. Surely this was the same type of situation, even though it made his stomach flip.

He did find Dre to a certain degree attractive, very much so, but ever since he started to hang out with him again, he'd put those thoughts elsewhere. If they were to be friends and Bros, that would be all he thought about.

Arching back, Zach settled his arm around Junior and before the thought struck his brain, pulled him closer to get more comfortable. Dre more astonishingly obliged and snuggled in, bringing the blanket with him.

As the movie progressed where Iron-Man and Thor overloaded the machine breaking the landmass down, Junior began idly tracing outlines on Zach's exposed right arm, giving him goosebumps, and his fingers had found their way into his golden hair, playing with the ends.

All of this, however, still felt friendly even platonic, more loving than lustful. He was quite content with Dre leaning on him like this, his warm breath on Zach's cool white skin.

As it got later, Zach hadn't realized how long the movie really was (still amazing), and they'd both gotten tired, cuddling now out of comfort.

Junior stretched, yawning, then settled his head back down on Zach. Mimicking his actions, he did the same, stretching underneath him, settling back down, and curiously kissing the top of his head.

Dre snuggled into it, eyes starting to close his dark greenish eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to make it to the end," he yawned, stretching.

"Me, neither," Zach chuckled, "Let's just hit the hay."

Junior nodded, getting up. There was nothing sexual or suggestive about his proposal. They'd slept in bed together before and in each others rooms plenty of sleepovers. He knew there was no way Dre would bail and go home this tired.

In the bedroom, Zach offered her one of his 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘳 t-shirts and pair of black basketball shorts as usual. Dre always took the t-shirt but never the shorts, complaining that they were too uncomfortable to sleep in as they fell more to his ankles than to his knees.

Then again, another tradition. He always shut off the light and got into bed while he finished in the bathroom and then Dre would come to bed in the dark, never wanting Zach to see him in his boxers since he refused the shorts his friend offered.

Tonight was no different. Once he was in bed and the lights were off, Zach felt Dre crawl into bed with him. As always, there was no feeling of anything more.

Laying on his back as usual, he wait to feel Dre roll onto his side and fall asleep. Instead, however, Zach felt him crawl through the sheets to him and snuggle up to his side, putting his head on his clothed chest, Dre's bare lanky legs touching his. He'd worn a t-shirt to bed for his sake but didn't put shorts on over his green boxers.

Zach never slept with him like this before and he wasn't sure he could keep friendly thoughts in his head with Dre almost naked body pressed against his.

Junior leaned up, green eyes staring into blue, against the backdrop of nightly sounds Dre and kissed his lips gently.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over and catch up on the movie Z," he murmured sleepily, face still close to his.

Zach swallowed nervously before speaking, not trusting his voice. "You know you can sleep over whenever you want Andy."

He could feel Dre smiling but before he could return it, his full 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 lips descended on his once again, this time harder without terror.

Zach kissed him back, still hesitant, waiting for Dre to roll over and fall asleep, scoff and even say it was a fluke. But he didn't.

Junior kissed him again, this time, his left hand snaking up Zach's chest over his shirt. He knew if he touched his bare skin he wouldn't be able to think friendly thoughts about him The old 𝘕𝘰 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘰 cover would come crashing down.

He began to question Dre, to know his plans and motive before he let this go further, but Zach felt his leg snake in between his, his brown hand tracing its way up his slender neck, as he made his intention clear with no sign he was going to wuss out.

Grinning, Zach kissed him back, hand finding its way into Dre's temple fade hair with sponge twists and pulling him closer, sliding his athletic body against his, his shirt that he wore riding up.

Junior pulled himself the rest of the way on top of him, legs alongside Zach, his shirt slowly coming up.

Hand behind Dre's neck, he kissed him as hard as he felt himself becoming, raising him up, and rolling Dre over underneath him, hand finding the mulatto boy's hip, pulling his shirt up.

Dre's lips never left Zach and his hands traced their way down his back and then under his shirt to his stomach.

Zach growled deep in his throat, kissing down Dre's neck, thinking all the things he wanted to do to him since he first saw Junior showering after practice one day.

Dre's hands pulled at his shirt, demanding it over his head, to which he obliged, throwing it somewhere on the floor before he started on Dre's shirt, pulling it up over his head.

Laying back underneath him, Zach began to feel his body, wondering in the dark what it looked like. He felt up Dre's hips, his waist, his ribs, to his very nipples.

Junior's back arched as Zach touched his nipples, feeling those warm hands feel him up awakened Dre's teenage skin. Those rosy lips were on his neck, licking down to Dre's collarbone, then on his nipples, taking the right one into his mouth.

Dre's hands laced through his silky blonde hair, pulling him closer, feeling him grin. He felt no reservations with Zach, no hesitation. Dre knew him and he wanted everything his best friend could give him.

He licked down Dre's stomach, fingers skating over his tickled warm thighs, gripping him hard, making Dre moan in contentment.

Junior's hands trailed down his chest, to his hips, fumbling over his boxers to take them off. Zach chuckled helping her and then helping to rid Dre of his boxers as well.

Finally, with no clothing to separate them, he slid next to Dre, relishing the feel of his bare black body next to his, thinking of all the times he told himself this would never happen. That the strange looks he secretly gave Dre were out of admiration or envy.

Then Dre's hands were behind his neck, on his shoulders, pulling Zach on top of him. Smiling, he allowed Dre to move him, settling down between his splayed legs.

Leaning down, Zach kissed him, nuzzling Dre's nose and kissing his left cheek. He loved being with him and this was no different.

Dre kissed him back, hands on his hips pulling him closer. Dre loved the feel of his flawless skin on his and yet he still wanted more.

Rubbing himself against Dre, Zach tried to control himself. He wanted to beyond his longstanding sexual thoughts and beliefs to ram into Dre, to take him hard, to love it... but he stopped himself. He'd been waiting for this for so long. Yet he wanted to savor it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, more slowly than he ever thought he could, Zach slid his 8" cock into him, Dre's head thrown back, his chest arched up into Zach. The slower he went, tighter the black boy felt.

Dre's breathing was deep, almost breathless, his hands gripping him tightly. Zach leaned down and kissed Dre gently, finally fully inside his friend.

Tears ran down the 13-year-old's cheeks, the thrusts from Zach numbed his body, yet Dre couldn't deny the indescribable joy it set alight in his heart, his self esteem stripped to the core and then filled again, hunger, questioning himself, and surrendering his virginity to the one person he never expected.

"WRRGGH NNAURR...gimme more Z..." Dre implored barely able to keep his painful yet rapacious cries from escaping his mouth. A pain that quickly became sweeter. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Dre moaned in contentment, kissing Zach while moving his leg up alongside his hip, giving him more room. He felt the movement inside Dre and he groaned, pressing further as he saw guys in pornos do.

Dre wisely brought a fist up to his gaping mouth and cried out, pulling him closer, urging Zach for more. He kissed Dre again with a smile, then doing what he wanted to do since he first took closer looks at his friend.

Zach pulled out carefully and then slid back inside Dre, making him grip his shoulders hard, nails leaving imprints as the bed groaned.

He kissed down Dre's neck as he slid back in, trying to keep himself in control while the sheets became damp with sweat.

Dre's hands gripped his wavy hair, pulling his mocha-skinned friend to him hard and Dre's encouraged almost forceful motion made Zach lose his gentle demeanor.

He slid his fervently charged 10" mocha-colored dick into Zach hard, almost as hard as he really wanted, and Dre groaned, grinding against him.

Zach moved against Dre harder and he begged for more, his beautiful legs wrapping around him.

Dre licked Zach's left shoulder and he could feel his breath quicken, Dre was close. Zach knew he hadn't slept with anyone for quite a while so he wasn't surprised he'd gotten there so fast.

Wanting to make this even better for him, Zach reached down to rub Dre's crotch. Feeling his best friend's hand on him made Junior's eyes shoot open. He'd been close, but the feeling of his skin there really brought him over the edge. Zach palmed him as he kept sliding into Dre, shaking the orgasm loose from the panting teen and making Dre cry out against him, body torn between curling in and arching away.

Before Dre was completely through, Zach began to slide into him again, ready to find his own release, relishing how wet Dre was against him, how warm his handsome mulatto friend was.

Dre leaned up and nibbled lightly on his neck, making Zach slide his enticing 8" cock into him one last hard time, shuddering against Junior.

As they quieted down, their heavy breathing coming back to normal, Zach wondered if this would be the only time he would have Dre like this.

Licking his lips, Zach slid out of him carefully, wincing, then rolled onto his back, hands under his head smiling in the dark.

Junior followed him, resting his head on his chest, feeling his heart beat slow down. Zach breathed deeply and let his arm slide down around his friend.

Dre smiled. "Z, we gotta this again for the next Bro's Night?"


	2. Chapter 2

The following week Zach came to the Johnson family door, he waited until it opened it to see Dre Jr. holding a pan of chocolate brownies while covered in flour and icing, and Dre nervously laughed. He told his amused friend, "I tried to bake some for the Monster Movie Marathon, but uh.. I think I messed it up. They're all black. I knew you were coming over, and I knew I was going to make brownies, but this was the best I could do. I hope you still like them."

Zach chuckled as he gave Dre a bro hug, tousling his flour-covered hair in jest.

Then he entered to see Mrs. Johnson walking up the two boys with a fresh full tray- "Zach!" she calls glad to see her eldest son's friend, "And Junior, too, excellent. I heard about your plans for this evening, so I baked you some fresh brownies."

As Mrs. Johnson came closer, she immediately noticed the pan Dre was still holding, and stopped for a moment. There's silence and a perturbed slightly grossed out look on her face.

Unexpectedly Dre's Mom broke the silence when she started laughing, saying "I guess great minds think alike, right? The more the merrier!"

Dre sighed, but smiled, and calls out jokingly, "Quit embarrassing me Mom! You're gonna make me feel self-conscious!"

Zach couldn't help but laugh a bit himself, the two wasted no time going upstairs to Dre's room for their much anticipated break from parents and school.

After Mrs. Johnson left for a staff meeting, not before sternly reminding her son to clean the WW III mess he made in the kitchen, and Dre and Zach are high on sugar and hyper, Dre puts his hand around Zach's left shoulder, and without a word lets Zach lay his head down on his chest. As the current Creature Feature they watched played, Dre stroked his soft blonde hair gently, and it's peaceful for a little while.

Then Dre spoke up, saying, "You know, I really suck at baking. I can see that. But do you know what I'm 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 good at? Eating."

The mocha-skinned teen licked his lips when Zach looked up at him, and ran a hand along Zach's thigh, before slowly sliding it under Lily's blue 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘈𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘳 shorts, into his briefs, and running his fingers along Zach's sensitive white skin, making him shiver with anticipation.

Dre helped Zach strip down and move into a more convenient position, with his legs wrapped around the black boy's neck, and Dre pulled him close. Zach could feel his friend's hot breath against his crotch, before Dre's warm, wet tongue touches it cautiously. When Zach jumps, Dre holds him still, and pressed his tongue harder up against the awestruck blonde, letting it slide around the area until it finds the cock.

Dre closed his eyes as he wraps his tongue around it, and rotated it gently, letting the stimulation wrack through Zach while still holding him steady.

As Zach began to leak, Dre opened his eyes back up, and lets his tongue run down the now 7" long rod, agonizingly slowly, before pressing his tongue up against Zach's open hole. Without too much force, Dre let his tongue push in, and he licked at the walls carefully, gauging Zach's reactions.

After five minutes, he pulled his tongue out, cum still on it, and tells Zach, "You're so hot when you get eaten out dude. I love how much you're enjoying it."

When Dre woke up later in the evening, he sat up and stretched his back, cracking it satisfyingly. He looks around- Zach wasn't there, and neither were his clothes. However, he could hear the shower running. Tirelessly, he stretched his arms above his head, before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom door- not locked. Perfect.

Dre quietly stepped into a room full of hot steam and the sweet, refreshing smell of 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘥 & 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 shampoo and 𝘖𝘭𝘥 𝘚𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘦 body wash. After he closed the door slightly behind him, he calls out, "Z, I'm joining you in the shower."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know!" Zach replied, even as Dre opens the shower door and steps inside. The hot water initially feels like it was burning him, and he stepped back- before his body got used to it, and he stepped closer. Gently, Dre puts an arm around Zach's torso under his chest, and holds him close. With his other hand, he ran a fingernail down the back of Zach's neck, and then down his spine, eliciting a long and pronounced shiver.

Dre giggled at Zach's moans, and he takes the bottle of body wash after withdrawing his hand. The overcome blonde squeezed some onto his hand, and then rubbed his hands together, coating them with sweet tobacco-smelling foam, before putting his hands on the small of Zach's back. Zach had to hang onto the wall for support as Dre smoothly runs his hands up the blue-eyed teen's back, rubbing his thumbs deep into the muscles to relieve any apprehension and tension.

"Does that feel good dude?" he asks, in a quiet tone, smiling, not stopping his massage, not giving Zach a chance to answer in lieu of his moaning.

When Dre reaches the shoulders, his massage pattern moves to the sides, rubbing out into Zach's shoulders and his upper arms, and Zach feels as if he's melting under the somehow both soft and firm touch.

After a minute of massages, Dre stepped away from Zach to let hot water wash away the soap- after a second away, he stepped up closer behind Zach, pressing his collar bone into Zach's shoulders and lips to the neck, running his hands down Zach's arms, and then back up them, before letting his hands wander onto Zach's chest. Dre cups Zach's balls in his hands gently, and uses a finger to tease each one, feeling them become erect quickly. The honey-skinned boy smiles mischievously as he pulled his body away from Zach long enough to lean down, and put his tongue on Zach's neck.

Zach shivered uncontrollably, but Dre kept him still with solid arms, as he wrapped his lips around the side of Zach's neck, and licked it, sucking at it gently, even nibbled on the reddening skin. Dre moved his mouth around to the back of Zach's neck slowly, and then to the other side, before finally letting it go, and licking his lips. Dre slowly runs his hands down Zach's torso, along Zach's sides, letting the sensual feeling fling Zach onto cloud nine, before finally letting go.

"I should probably actually get myself clean," he says, taking the shampoo, before he stopped abruptly.

"Or, you could help me, and I could help you in a different way..."

Zach nodded vigorously, and Dre smirked in response.

"Okay, Andy. Go ahead and wash my hair for me. I'll get on my knees so that you can reach me."

Dre carefully knelt down, making sure not to trip or to unbalance Zach. When he is stable, Zach takes a handful of shampoo and begins rubbing it together with his hands, before running his hands through Dre's curly hair, starting at the base and gently pulling on them, running his hands to the ends of every hair. Dre shivered, enjoying himself immensely, but forces himself to think clearly enough to wrap his arms around Zach's waist. He licked his lips, and kissed Zach's crotch softly, almost causing Zach to collapse, pinning his hands against the back of Dre's head. Dre forces him to stay upright with constant strength on him, even as he ran his tongue down, swishing over the skin, warm but refreshingly so du to the steaming hot water.

Zach takes a deep breath, and tries to regain concentration, running his hands up Dre's nape and to his crown, letting his fingers flow through soft dark high bald fade with curly dread locks until they reach the end, and the beautiful hair looked hotter on Dre more than when it was dry. Dre's tongue falters as he shivers and moans, but the hot breath directly against Zach's crotch is almost as exciting, especially when Dre squeezed him tight, giving him an intense feeling of security. Dre continued to try to lick Zach sensually, but he stopped to moan almost any time that Zach pulled his hair in just the right way, or runs his nails along his friend's scalp. Dre isn't used to being in such a vulnerable 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 position, and he pressed his face against Zach's waist with his eyes closed, shivering, enjoying himself, after a minute. His grip remains firm, however, never letting Zach doubt that he won't fall. He enjoyed the feeling of giving his best friend the kind of pleasure he so often receives, and tries to figure out exactly which movements make Dre shiver the hardest, and moan the loudest, leaving Dre breathing heavy and shaking like a diving board.

After a couple minutes, he finishes with the shampoo, and as he switches to conditioner, Dre's heavy breathing slows. He smiles, and before Zach can touch his head, he pushes his tongue up inside Zach as far as it will go, before letting it wander around the inside casually. Zach yelps and almost drops a palm full of conditioner, struggling not to slap it against Dre's head just to stay standing, and trembles violently. An unexpected rush of pleasure fills his head, and combined with the steam, he finds it hard to breathe. Dre's tight grip is still around him, though, so he won't fall.

Seeing Zach gasping, Dre loosens his kiss, and strokes Zach's back calmly and soothingly with his fingers, without releasing his strong grip. Zach's breathing deepens after a short bit, and he manages, still shivering, to run his fingers up Dre's nape again. Dre begins shivering too, and continues to as Zach pulls out strands of hair and rubs conditioner into them. Both boys continue shivering until the end of the experience, even as Zach conditions different parts of Dre's hair, and Dre pulls his tongue out and kisses different parts of Zach's genitals. Zach runs his fingers through the hair over Dre's ears slowly and sensually, ensuring he has every strand covered, so that everything will be soft, and is careful to pull Dre's curly locks away from his eyes so that nothing irritates them. Dre runs his tongue up and down the edges of Zach's hole nine times, putting his teeth to them and gently biting them one more time, before wrapping his tongue around the cock and massaging it.

At the end, Zach shakily gets the excess water out Dre's hair, and tells him, "It's.. it was sweet..."

Dre stopped, and pulled his head away, leaving a trail of saliva which is quickly washed away. He doesn't respond quickly, looking almost dazed and confused, before he replies, "Yeah.. that was totally awesome..."

Dre stood up shakily, with Zach's hand supporting him, and Zach began washing his back without being asked. He gently scrubs with tobacco foam, and Dre closed his eyes, enjoying the simple, sensual experience. He shivered and lets out a soft moan when Zach washed the small of her back, but otherwise stayed quiet. When he's done, Zach tells him, "Okay Andy, I'm gonna get out and dry off, okay? You can take as long as you need."

Dre nodded, not replying, and Zach exited the shower.

Dre stood in the hot water, not moving, replaying the entire experience in his head. He wants it cemented in a special place within his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love picturing Junior and Zach together! Hope you all enjoy the story. Was thinking of using Zach's nickname for Junior a bit more but prefer "Dre." Let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see happen in my next story for this Fandom. Peace.


End file.
